Kimura Yousuke
Kimura Yousuke ( ) is a character in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Kimura has tanned skin, brown greyish eyes and dark blue hair. He wears a grey with light brown hat and black glasses. He also has a camera with him when he's watching the matches. Plot Kimura went to watch the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison and when the match started, he wondered if Japan was fit to be the flag of revolution. Baek Shi-Woo scored a goal for his team with Bison Horn and Kimura stated that Red Bison was getting the upper hand due to Japan's lack of experience with Li Yuchen, who sat next to him, mentioning who really was lacking experience. He was surprised that Gouenji Shuuya easily got injured from a hit which made no sense but Yuchen stated that he was blinded by a mirror from the opponent. When the first half ended, Kimura wondered what Zhao Jinyun was going to do since Japan lost their ace striker. He was curious about the two forwards, Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto, and said that if they worked together, Japan had a chance of winning the match. Inazuma Japan did win the match in the end and he was surprised that the duo were able to use Penguin The God & Devil but before he could ask Yuu how she knew, she already disappeared. Kimura and Yuchen were also present at the match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans and he mentioned that they were devils who weren't scared of the sun due to their nickname. Yuchen knew some information about Australia despite their strict information policing and he asked who she was but she responded that she just was a pretty girl passing through. The first half ended and Kimura mentioned that Inazuma Japan was in trouble since they were losing with a score of 1-3. He later said that it was quite a wild match with everything happening and asked how Yuchen was thinking about it to which she responded that Japan only could win if Endou Mamoru could stop Time Trance. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 5-4 and he said that Japan had the ability to master growth every time in the face of adversity. The wind started to blow, he asked Yuchen if Japan could ride this momentum and rise up in the Asia prelims but Yuu was already gone. Kimura and Yuchen once again watched a match from Inazuma Japan, this time against Eternal Dancers, and he stated that Japan's positioning is awful because they didn't have a game maker on their field with Kidou Yuuto gone. Japan's goalkeeper, Nishikage Seiya, quickly gave Eternal Dancers two goals and Kimura said that it must be humiliating for him to start off his debut like that but Yuchen responded with that wasn't problem the keeper was worried about, making Kimura curious what was more important to Nishikage. When Nishikage stopped Requiem Dust with his new technique, Artemis Ring, Kimura was surprised that he kept that technique hidden even with the opponent scoring two goals before but Yuchen stated that wasn't true and it was only possible with Nosaka Yuuma on the field. Kimura stated that Uzbekistan was famous for their infinite stamina and he was surprised how now they lost it, after Inazuma Japan used Grid Omega version 2.0. Then Yuchen asked him if he knew how lions hunted. Kimura said that they can't run as fast as their herbivorous prey, so they hunt for it in numbers. Yuchen stated that it was exactly the same what Inazuma Japan's coach did to Uzbekistan players: he executed a hunt on top of the field. After match ended, Kimura stated that with Nosaka's return, Inazuma Japan gained a strong ally and it was high probability that they'll win Asia prelims. Yuchen said that no one knew what will happen in the future. Kimura was waiting for Endou when he left arrest and he asked him if he could talk to him. They were talking at the restaurant about Ichihoshi Mitsuru and his past. Before the match between Inazuma Japan and Arab no Hinotori Gundan started, Kimura was talking to Yuchen about Inazuma Japan's condition. According to his words, even if they had lost Kidou and Gouenji, a new trio in their team began to emerge: Inamori Asuto, Haizaki and Nosaka. Kimura was impressed by Nosaka's outstanding strategic skills. He was also schocked when Yuchen added salt to her vanilla ice cream but she stated that even this ice cream, with perfect balanced sweetness, needed something more. Just like Nosaka, who seemed to be perfect at the first sight, but needed some spices too, to bring out his full flavour. He seemed to be worried when Ichihoshi left the field after he got hit by meteor from Red Hot Chili Meteor. He said that it was too risky to control the situation only by Nosaka himself. When Ichihoshi appeared in the second half of the match with his true identity Hikaru, Kimura stated with smile that he was the missing piece in Inazuma Japan's puzzle. Kimura intended to interview three players from Inazuma Japan for Monthly World Soccer. The title of the feature for the next month's edition was “Sparkly Soccer Boy’’. As Kimura stated the articles with personal players’ opinions were the most popular now. The topic was to mention about the best three that left the biggest impression. Haizaki was asked about three best products related with teddy bears, which really shocked and surprised him. The question didn't have anything in common with soccer. Despite this he listed in turn: special dish from Chinese Restaurant, a mug with triple bears and the winner was waterproof bear that could be taken even to the bath. Asuto was asked about three best people that weren't players. So he mentioned about their manager Mikado Anna, Kazeaki Yone who was the landlord of Kogarashi Manor where they stayed before and she was preparing meals for them now in a camp as well. The last person was their coach Zhao Jinyun, whose strategies weren't always understood, but they turned out to be effective. When it was Nosaka's turn, Kimura stated that he was known for walking around place and eating with his friend Nishikage. So he asked about the best three outdoor gourmet foods. Nosaka chose ice cream with habanero pepper flavor, white rabbit manjuu and number one were yakisoba and sandwich set. Unexpectedly Nosaka was asked again about three best hissatsu techniques that he wanted to object to. He mentioned Overhead Penguin, Moja Catch, Mokkori Oka no Moai, Flash Dance and finally Fire Lemonade. When Kimura got all the answers, he stated that it was quite worthwhile interview and said goodbye to them. Kimura appeared again during the match against Inazuma Japan and Chinese team Soccer Zatsugidan. When in the second half of the match China initiated their tactic Minna de Jiangshi, he was wondering if their strategy was one-on-one defense. Kimura participated in a press conference in Kawaguchiko Sports Center after Inazuma Japan won the Asian preliminaries. He asked Endou which team he would like to fight first and Endou mentioned about Clario Orvan from Barcelona Orb. Kimura stated that it was something expected form captain and their target was really high. He was also wondering if Kudou Michiya would lead the team to face the world since coach Zhao Jinyun left Inazuma Japan for various reasons. As it turned out Zhao was there but in disguise of Kudou Michiya. When he showed up he caused a lot of confusion and huge interest from the reporters, at the same time embarrassing and shocking his team. Kimura appeared again on the plane with Inazuma Japan who left to Russia for the FFI tournament. Later he was watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Spanish team Muteki no Giant. He was sitting not far from Pampietta Scoglio, Japan's team guide and was deeply surprised when Pampietta called them "Inazuma Lollipops" cheering them up. During the match Kimura was looking through the article about Spanish defender Reinaldo Baraja who got several injuries during the European preliminaries and it wasn't sure whether he would be able to heal before the tournament in Russia. However, it seemed now that he returned to form. When later Endou used Diamond Arm to stop Clario's shot Magaru Diamond Ray, Kimura was deeply shocked. Kimura was seen later watching the match between Inazuma Japan and new American representative team Navy Invader. As he stated there was no doubt that America was on equal level with Spain or Russia, even if they weren't known before. Trivia *Kimura made an appearance in the eighth episode of Yo-kai Gakuen Y: N to no Souguu, another anime series made by Level-5. Category:Orion characters